telephone
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison and Derek reconcile via many interstate phone calls that eventually lead to some very sexy phone calls. Fluff and phone sex.


_Originally intended to be a PWP, but then plot crept in... anyway, this is a late birthday present for Elle. :)_

_

* * *

_

She can't remember when it all started exactly. Well, that's a lie. She can. She had been flicking channels on the TiVo, trying to find something that wasn't hardcore porn (she doesn't mind soft-core) when the phone had rung.

"Addison Montgomery speaking," she had said upon pressing accept call on her blackberry. She'd briefly glanced at the caller ID, it was a private number.

"Derek Shepherd, speaking," he had replied in an amused tone.

"Derek! What are you… Calling me for?"

"I just felt like hearing from you. It's been a while, Addie."

She had smiled to herself and turned the television off before wriggling back into the couch. "It has."

"So... Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm having flashbacks to med school," she'd replied in amusement with his nervous question. Funny how the great McDreamy only ever became nervous around her.

"Funny. Answer the question."

"I'm… In between guys. Well, there is kind of a thing with this guy, maybe. He's nice… I, maybe, I'm not sure really."

"So you maybe kind of have a thing with this guy?" She had almost been able to see his eyebrows rise in amusement.

"Yeah... So, um, how are things between you and Meredith?" She'd tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Good, good... Well, no." He had sighed and rubbed his temples. "We broke up."

"Oh." She'd switched the phone to her other ear to press it between the cushion and her head. "I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"No, I am. I want you to be happy, Der. I'll always l- care about you."

"You too, Addie."

There had been an awkward silence. Followed by more awkward silence. Then she had spoken.

"Well, uh, I need to get to bed... I have an early surgery. I'll, um, talk to you later?"

"Yeah... Bye, Addison."

"Bye, Derek."

She had hung up and laid back down groaning at how uncomfortable it had become and how she hated phone calls with him as they were, recently, always awkward.

Then she had realised she'd said 'talk to you later.'

"Shit," she had hissed, and smacked herself in the head.

She does remember when it all started.

* * *

It had progressed slowly at first. The next phone call had come a week later, and had been short and filled with talk of surgery and patients and nothing had been said of the previous awkward silence. The third phone call had been a mere five minutes as he had called when she had been on her way to deliver a baby. The fourth phone call, she had initiated, and they had spoken for almost twenty minutes before he had been paged. It was the fifth phone call, just over a month after the first call, that he had brought up the awkward silence. It had been awkward. Then she had laughed at how they once were able to talk about anything and everything and now they were silent over one comment. Derek had laughed too, and both had agreed that the awkwardness had been entirely unnecessary.

* * *

It had continued to progress slowly for the next few months. Until, bam! One day Derek had slipped out an "I love you" before hanging up the phone (old habits die hard) and she'd replied with an "I love you too" before pressing the red button and freaking the fuck out.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" She had blurted the next day when he answered.

"What do you mean?" Derek had rubbed at his temples.

"When you said I love you. Did you mean it?" She had been pacing around her patio.

"Of course I meant it, Addie."

"Really? Or was it just habit, because for years-"

"It wasn't habit. For years we said I love you when we hung up... And for years, we haven't. Now I'm saying it again because I mean it."

"Oh."

"Did you mean it? Or was it just habit?" He had teased.

"No, no, no… I… I meant it."

"Good."

"So, um... I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean that you stopped loving me? When we didn't say it... Does that mean-"

"No."

"Okay."

"I've never stopped loving you, Addison."

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay!"

"I'm thinking, Derek!" She had snapped, and he had been reminded of the bickering they had always done when they were married.

"Okay."

"What is this, thing, between us? What is it? Are we friends? Are we-"

"No."

"So we're not friends?"

"Yes, but we're more than that."

"So we're..."

"I don't know."

"Interstate phone dating?"

He had laughed. She had giggled.

"Something like that."

"Alright then. Well, um, I have an early surgery... Good night, Derek."

"Good night, Addison. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next six months had been spent on the phone. Literally. They had called each other every chance they'd got, talking about anything and everything. At one stage they'd even discussed the difference between two types of sutures for an hour, simply to hear each other's voices. They'd been attached to their phones by the ear (they still are) and it wasn't until Naomi and Mark had staged simultaneous interventions and had told them to see each other face to face, that they'd realized how crazy it was to call all the time.

So Derek had come to Los Angeles to visit. They'd spent their time together split between the sheets, and going sightseeing around LA for his benefit. It'd been great, and during his two weeks there, he'd fallen in love with the place. It may have been more that he had been in love with a beautiful redhead and he didn't want to be away from her any longer, but he did fall in love with Los Angeles. It was happy.

They'd bickered some more, had kissed and made up, and had agreed that he would move to LA in two months. A month later, it had been decided that Mark would come too, as the terrific trio couldn't possibly be split up any longer- and they'd all been totally assured that there would be no repeats of New York and Seattle. (Mostly because Mark had fallen in love with a cardio thoracic surgeon called Teddy, and they had decided she should come too.) Another three weeks later, and Addison and Derek were back to the nonstop calling.

* * *

Saturday night, a week before the move, he had called her a mere twenty minutes after their last phone call (brief, something about a movie she had been about to watch on TV) with an ulterior motive.

"Derek, Russell just appeared on screen," she'd answered with a laugh.

"What are you wearing?" He'd growled from where he lay on his bed.

"Ohh..." She'd bit her lip and paused the movie. "Black leggings and a white singlet top."

"Underwear?"

"Um." She'd peaked under the elastic of her leggings. "Red panties. Silk."

"No bra?" He'd said incredulously, leaning back into the pillows.

"No bra," she'd repeated with a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

And that's how they had ended up here. _Here_. Derek with pants around his ankles, gripping his hard dick, Addison with her hand down her skirt, brushing her clit lightly, their free hands holding their phones, and their lips whispering dirty secrets to the other.

"And the pilot says there's going to be some turbulence up ahead," Addison whispers throatily.

"I wrap my arms around your back, holding you close to me," Derek continues, reaching for his tube of KY and leaning back in the pillows.

"My nipples rub against your chest." She swirls her right thumb around her right nipple, rolling the hard peak around.

"The turbulence hits, you bounce up and down -"

"- On your cock. Oh god, Derek, your cock's so huge." Addison moans and slips a finger inside her heat.

"Addy, oh, you're so wet, mmm..." He strokes his dick, smearing the lube over the top. "The turbulence is crazy, you keep slamming up and down on my dick. You feel like heaven."

"Your cock rubs against my g-spot, mmmm." She slips another finger inside of her pussy, curling and gently sliding her two fingers in and out.

"I love your g-spot, you have no idea... It feels so good... All ribbed..." Derek groans and pumps his fist along his length with more strength.

"The turbulence seems to never be stopping... Ohh," she gasps when she slides a third finger inside of her dripping core, her naked body squirming in pleasure on her couch.

"I pull you down to play with your nipples, swirling my tongue counter clockwise around your left nipple," he whispers huskily. She pretends her index finger is his tongue. "Then I lick across to your other nipple, and roll it between my fingers."

She gasps loudly and he knows she's slipped a fourth finger inside her slick core, knowing how she always gasps like that when he gets four fingers inside her.

"Then I lick my way up to your neck and part from your skin as she turbulence stops and I start pounding up into you again... Fuck," Derek hisses as he squeezes his balls and tugs at his erection faster.

"I moan into your neck, remembering the flight attendant in the other room could hear us..."

"Damn, I love private jets and their sound proof sections," Derek grunts.

"Oh, yeah," Addison laughs, brushing her clit softly and sliding her four fingers in and out of her core gently. "I love that too... I remove my lips from your neck, moaning loudly." She moans and hears him inhale sharply.

"Fuck. You're so fucking hot," Derek mutters, gripping his throbbing cock harder and jerking it faster and faster. "I bite down on your collarbone."

"I whimper your name and squeeze my dripping pussy around your huge cock," Addison says as she clenches her walls around her damp fingers.

"Fuck! I love it when you talk like this... I moan and jam my cock completely inside you over and over." Derek's in ecstasy with the way she's talking, her voice is deep and breathless and oh so arousing.

"I'm getting close," she moans.

"Me too," he hisses, bucking his hips up against his hands.

"Ohh, you suck over my neck and I dig my nails into your back." Addison thrusts her fingers in and out of her pussy faster than before, her fluids flying everywhere with each thrust.

"You're so tight and wet, my dick is rubbing against your g-spot." She curls her fingers up into her ribbed g-spot slowly; gasping at the contact, as he describes how amazing her g-spot feels.

"Oh god, it feels so good. My breasts rub against your chest, and ohhhh." Her words are mumbled as she pumps her fingers faster and faster and brushes her thumb over her clit more rapidly.

"Fuck, Addie, I can't last much longer, I, ohh," Derek stroked his dick harder and faster until he couldn't last any longer, his seed blowing out all over his stomach, the sticky white liquid oozing over his torso and dripping onto his sheets. He groaned her name and closed his eyes, feeling amazing as he came.

"Ohh my god, Derek! Oh!" Addison's orgasm hit her at the same time, her walls clenching tightly around her fingers and her juices spilling out onto her couch. She gasps and her eyes close as an incredible sensation washes through her body. She moans and squirms and can't form coherent thoughts for a few minutes, feeling completely perfect.

"Addison..." Derek utters a while later when he hears her breathing return to normal.

"Ohhh... I love you… my head is literally in the clouds," she sighs contently.

"Well we are on a plane," he jokes, slowly pumping his hand over his semi-hard cock.

"Funny," she laughs softly and lightly plays with her clit.

"I love you too... Mmm, same time tomorrow?" he asks, standing to head for the bathroom.

"Mm, please. I can't wait till you move here."

"One week, Ads."

"I know." She sits up slowly, intending on turning her TV back on.

"Good night."

"Oh it will be a very good night, I have Russell to watch," she smirks.

"Ha-ha, night, baby," Derek grins, wiping the cum from his body with a tissue.

"Night," she whispers with a grin plastered to her lips.

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Addison's sultry voice asks the instant Derek answers his phone.

"You know I have a flight to catch in, oh, five hours, right?" Derek chuckles.

"Of course I do, I've only been waiting for this flight for two months," Addison giggles.

"And you do know that if I don't get enough sleep we won't be able to have hot hot sex when I get there?"

"Oh," she pauses. "Oh, yeah."

"So do you want phone sex? Or actual sex?" He asks, squeezing some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Actual sex," she pouts to herself, her hand lightly stroking her clit.

"Well then, goodnight Addie –"

"Wait! We better get to act out my naughty, naughty nurse scenario that I wanted to do tonight, okay?"

He licks his lips. "Sure thing, Addie."

"Good, mmm…" She says softly and he has a suspicion that she's touching herself. It takes all his willpower not to grow hard.

"Goodnight, honey," he tells her again.

"At least tell me what you're wearing?" She pouts.

"_Goodnight, _honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hate you," she mutters, slipping a finger inside her core.

"You love me."

She sighs. "Yeah."

"Blue cotton pyjama pants, nothing else."

"Mmm."

* * *

_Mmm, indeed. ;)_


End file.
